1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a safety apparatus of a rear bumper storage box for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a safety apparatus of a rear bumper storage box for a vehicle, and more particular, to a safety apparatus of a rear bumper storage box a for a vehicle that can prevent a tail gate or a trunk lead from being damaged by the storage box at a rear collision accident and furthermore, maximally prevent an injury caused by broken pieces generated when the storage box is broken.
2. Description of Related Art
FIGS. 1 to 3 show a storage box capable of storing articles by using an internal space of a vehicle rear bumper corresponding to a spare space.
That is, a storage box 3 is installed in an internal space 2 of a rear bumper 1 corresponding to a spare space of a vehicle. The storage box 3 includes a lower tray 4 having a space capable of storing an article, a tray cover 6 rotatably coupled to the lower tray 4 through a link member 5, and a support tray 7 coupled onto the bottom of the lower tray 4 to support the lower tray 4.
Herein, the tray cover 6 is integrally coupled with a bumper door 8 and the bumper door 8 is formed by cutting a part of the rear bumper 1. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the bumper door 8 serves as the rear bumper 1 while the tray cover 6 seals the lower tray 4.
Therefore, when an operator rotates the tray cover 6 rearward, the lower tray 4 is opened, and as a result, a required article is stored in the opened lower tray 4.
However, since the storage box 3 does not have a safety apparatus against a rear low-speed collision, a high-price vehicle component is damaged by the storage box 3.
That is, when the rear low-speed collision accident occurs, the storage box 3 is pushed into the front side as marked with an arrow M1 shown in FIG. 3 by collision energy generated while collision and when the storage box 3 which is pushed into the front side is resisted by a rear end panel 9, the storage box 3 rotates upward as marked with an arrow R1 from that time.
When the storage box 3 rotates upward at the rear low-speed collision accident, a tail gate 10 or a trunk lead positioned above the storage box 3 is damaged by the storage box 3, and as a result, the tail gate 10 or the trunk lead having a comparatively large repairing expense are damaged.
Further, when the storage box 3 is damaged while rotating upward, as broken pieces of the storage box 3 are scattered around, a person positioned around the vehicle is injured.
Reference numeral 11 shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 represents a rear floor panel.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.